The invention relates to a pump with a rotor, having a bore for receiving a drive shaft with positive locking and which is arranged inside a pump housing, wherein the pump housing comprises a cup-shaped housing part and a further housing part which is provided with a through bore. The invention additionally relates to a pump device with a pump which comprises a rotor having a bore, and relates to a drive device with a drive shaft for driving the pump.
Known pumps of this type are designed, for example, in the form of vane-type pumps or gear pumps and are used for conveying gaseous or liquid substances.
To drive the rotor, the pump is provided with a pump shaft which is coupled by a coupling to a drive shaft, for example, a motor shaft. The pump shaft is held rotatably inside the pump housing with the aid of bearings. The bearings require space in the pump housing, and this prevents a reduction in the size of the pump housing. Furthermore, additional assembly steps are necessary for fitting the bearings.